northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 44: This Can't Be! Another Tension In The City Hall
Oracle 44: This Can't Be! Another Tension In The City Hall (これは、することはできません！市役所では別のテンション Kore wa, suru koto wa dekimasen! Shiyakushode wa betsu no tenshon) is the forty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka as the new Chariot Fighter Chaser. Synopsis The tension in Hirakawa City Hall continues as Councilor Rie summoned the Chariot Soldiers, causing a panic to everyone outside the city hall. Plot Alejandra asked Rie about her purpose on why she came outside the city hall, and she answered that she came here to give an immediate punishment to the city residents who destroyed the mayor's office. Haruka told her that it was not their fault why they destroyed the mayor's office. Ayako told Rie that it was the city mayor's fault because he did not take his action to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Because of this, Rie got mad and she summoned the Chariot Soldiers, causing a huge scare to everyone outside the city hall. Meanwhile, Anaira and her Armored Meister Fighters together with Hiroyo and Irie defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. They de-transformed themselves back to their civilian form after their battle. Irie told that Rie seems to create another tension in the city hall as she continues to summon the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira agreed what Irie said, and she said that the city mayor didn't know about this. Hiroyo, on the other hand, heard something, and she told them that there was a tension happened outside the city hall. Anaira told them to head on outside immediately. Still outside the Hirakawa City Hall, because Rie summoned the Chariot Soldiers, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters transformed again themselves into their armor form and fought against the Chariot Soldiers. The SAF commandos and army troops told to the city residents to run away from danger, and they were agreed. Several SAF commandos and army troops guided the city residents to leave the city hall immediately, while the others joined the Armored Fighters to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. Unbeknownst to them, Chihiro and the news team were covering the battle. Few moments later, Anaira and the Armored Meister Fighters came together with Hiroyo and Irie. When they were trying to help their comrades to fight against the Chariot Soldiers, Rie got on their way and she got her Chariot Unlocker and Chariot Key out to transform herself into her armor form as Chariot Fighter Chaser. In Chariot Empire Headquarters; Emperor Ryuuen, as well as the Chariot Fighters, were shocked when they found out that Chariot Fighter Chaser finally came back with its new user. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa was wondering how Rie got the Chariot Fighter Equipment by herself. Meanwhile, Erika watched the live footage of the tension in Hirakawa City Hall in her office at the Senate. She can't believe that another Chariot Fighter was appeared and thus, she created again a massive scare outside the city hall. Because of this, she turned the television off, and went outside the office to call her fellow senators to conduct again a meeting. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center news studio, Kazumi was also shocked in the live footage wherein the Chariot Soldiers were growing increasingly in number, as well as Ryoma who also watching at the hall of the media center building. Anaira and Hiroyo were shocked when Rie transformed into Chariot Fighter Chaser. Because of this, they also transformed themselves again into their armor form as Armored Fighter 01 Upgrade Mode and Armored Fighter Chaser respectively, as well as their fellow Armored Fighters who also transformed themselves into their armor form and they started to fight against her. In order to defeat Rie, Anaira and Hiroyo, as well as Irie and the Armored Meister Fighters, joined force together using their respective finishers to defeat her immediately. On the other hand, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Rie told them that she will never forgive them for what they've done, and went inside the city hall. On the other hand, the SAF commandos and the army troops thanked the Armored Fighters for helping them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers throughout the day. Anaira thanked them back, and she said that they will help them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers and restore the peace in Hirakawa City. At night in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and Hiroyo had a private conversation in the roof top of the network building. Anaira said to Hiroyo that she can't believe that the Chariot Fighter Equipment she removed from Hiroyo and threw away somewhere were now in Rie's hands. Hiroyo, on the other hand, thought that she secretly went to an abandoned building where she was rescued by Anaira. She asked her about what she will going to do. Anaira replied that she will confront Rie and asked her how she got the Chariot Fighter Equipment since she threw it somewhere and it will never use again by anyone. As a response, Hiroyo held Anaira's hand, and she told her that she want to come with her to confront Rie too. And Anaira agreed. In Hayashibara Mansion, as all the Armored Fighters got tired after their battle against the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira asked Erika about her work in the Senate. Erika replied that they had a meeting a while ago in order to conduct a senate hearing tomorrow. She also said that they sent a subpoena to Mayor Akazawa to invite him in the hearing. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, one of the city councilors received a subpoena for Mayor Akazawa. She called Mayor Akazawa thru phone call and she told that he must attend the hearing tomorrow in order to answer their allegations against him. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa decided to attend the senate hearing tomorrow to clear up his name. After she called the city mayor, she saw Rie conducted a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers. The lady councilor was shocked about what she saw, so she hurriedly ran away in order to save her life. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Unnamed Hirakawa City Councilor: Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 24, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 44: A Problem Must Be Solved, The Zenith episode 39 and Never Surrender episode 20. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes